


If Arthur Hadn't Died

by jonahs_drabbling



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot, might continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonahs_drabbling/pseuds/jonahs_drabbling
Summary: Simply as the title says. This proposes an alternate to the ending where Arthur dies, one that I don't think I've seen before. Almost like a headcannon, but not quite. Maybe an introduction to a series. We'll see.





	If Arthur Hadn't Died

Cradling a dying Arthur in his arms, tears rolled down Merlin’s cheeks as he sobbed. Listening to every word Arthur said, he treasured them as if they were gold. Quiet enough that not even Merlin could hear it over the ringing in his ears, he whispered his apologies and his goodbyes. Even more so, he whispered his love for Arthur. As the King’s eyes closed with his last breath, and a scream ripped through Merlin’s chest. A part of himself had died also.   
As if a heavy wind swirled around them, Merlin’s magic flowed out. The whole world went still. Silent. Eerily so. Everywhere Merlin touched Arthur’s skin, it glowed, as did his tears. As if the whole universe had stopped for Merlin’s pain, for Merlin’s command. An indescribable power seeped from the world around him. Merlin’s whole body seized, a magical intensity of something never quite seen before following through him and into Arthur.   
With eyes glowing bright enough to light up the night sky, there was no more Merlin. Only Emrys existed as he undid Arthur’s last breath. Suddenly, the world returned to normal as Merlin collapsed. In the same instance, Arthur breathed again, Merlin’s lifeless body lying in the grass. Sacrificing everything, Merlin had given Arthur himself, so that Arthur might have a chance to be whole. For Merlin could not go on as just a half, missing its other piece.


End file.
